schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
The Cardinal O'hara Dance: Christmas Special
The school of our's: COHS Snowball Dance Christmas special On December 20, 2014, Duane and Lisa enters the Cardinal O'hara High School cafeteria for the 2014 snow ball dance. Cardinal O'hara is a catholic school in Springfield PA. They were the first few people at the dance. Lisa saw her one friend Maria a red haired girl who is short,mLisa had introduced Duane to her and her date. Duane and Lisa had settled down at a table and got refreshments. Duane he grabbed two soda (which was already poured in cups) to their surprised the Coles was diets. Lisa had point out this girl, who she called the hoe or slut of COHS, she said for senior she wants to have all boys to sat her beach house and that she slept with a lot of boys. To Duane's surprised he heard someone say "hey Duane" Duane looked and its this kid Nick from Ridley High School who he played "Bye Bye Birdie" with last year in Junior Year. His date was a girl from COHS. Duane had walked past this pretty black girl, who said hi to Duane. It's this girl Bernice who Duane knew in Middle school before the first season of the school of our's, she had long dark pretty hair and a nice dress. Duane later walks past Koron, the annoying black kid from his English class in junior year. He had his regular glasses on and his formal attire. Duane didn't say anything to him. Lisa is waiting for her friend Ciera and Her boyfriend Jeremy. The place is getting filled they are playing music, Duane noticed that there is a lot of preppy kids, well everyone seemed preppy. Duane and Lisa was talking to this one white girl who had a blue dress on, short hair and pale, Duane was thinking that she was the whitest girl ever she had that typical smile on her face the whole time, dancing to rap music that was playing. Ciera and Jeremy finally came, Jeremy was happy to see Duane, greeted him with a hand shake. Lisa and Ciera and walking with each other while their dates, Duane and Jeremy are following behind them. Jeremy was telling Duane how he feels really out of place being here because he don't know anyone here except for ciera, Lisa and Duane. Duane was telling him that's it's the same for him and all he do is follow Lisa around like a little puppy dog, Jeremy had chuckled and said me too. The Chinese kid is break dancing, but it's not the best, and his shoe came off,Duane couldn't help but laugh. Lisa was also laughing. Duane wants to dance and party but Lisa isn't feeling too optimistic. Ever time she turns around she see the hoe of COHS. Duane is telling Lisa to not worry about her and have a good time. Ciera and Lisa and the other girls are taking pictures and then... David collins, from The School of Our's: CCCS had came over, he is good friends with Ciera and Lisa and he saw Duane, still no hard feeling, they gave each other a handshake. David is dancing jumping everywhere still being the goofy funny person he have been since Duane met him in 7th grade. Duane sis moving his hands dancing, Ciera and Jeremy are dancing together, Duane is trying together Lisa hype. There's a dance circle going on, David and Koron are friends and they are hanging with each other, Duane isn't too fond of Koron, he is really annoying and immature. The Fab Four, Lisa, Duane, Ciera and Jeremy are dancing having a good time, differ music is coming on, Jeremy is dancing too much, Ciera is the only person who is getting him to move. During the time, the four took breaks to sit that their table to take pictures and talk. As the Fab Four is dancing, David dances over, flirting with Lisa and Ciera, dances away to dance in the little dance circle that is going on. Lisa doesn't want to dance in the dance circle because she don't like being center of attention. Soon everyone started packing up, getting their stuff ready to leave. Duane had fun, it's was nice for him seeing other people. Lisa really wants to have Duane be her date for Cardinal O'haras Senior Prom .